


Imperio (Have to Have You)

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Series: Grimoire for the Devil [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Tom Riddle, Come Marking, Come Shot, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: Tom wanted this first, needed to have it, because all of Harry belonged to him. His body and his heart was his, so why not claim all the rest? All the untried experiences, the only first that Tom knew of.No one would take it from him, not if he took it first.Tom wanted everything Harry was willing to give and if he had to give up something in return, then that was his decision to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Geneveon and I like to torture Tom.
> 
> ... Okay seriously Lol I'm not sure what happened here. I got this idea stuck in my head that Harry would be exclusively bottom and therefore has never topped and Tom becomes obsessed with the idea that (technically) Harry is a virgin. And Tom being Tom, obsesses over it until he decides he has to take Harry's "virginity".
> 
> Hence, the only bottom Tom fic I will ever write is born.

It was starting to bother Tom.

Just a little bit.

But for someone like Tom, being bothered by even the littlest things often turned into a situation. Ignoring it would only make it fester, a simple irritation turned into a nasty wound, then infected because he would not stop picking at it.

The situation that Tom was becoming irritated about was that Harry, lovely creature that he was, would not let Tom give him something he wanted.

It was even more frustrating because Tom didn’t _know_ what his lover wanted. Harry hadn't made any demands or given any hints as to his own desires. He seemed to be happy enough to fulfill every single one of Tom’s, but the very thought was hard for the older Slytherin to swallow. Surely, Harry would have desires that weren't in alignment with Tom’s?

If only Harry would let him know... There was nothing Tom would deny him. But the little minx looked at him perplexed whenever Tom would ask him.

And Tom had tried various tactics, but his lover was very good at distracting him.

While they were fucking, Tom would try to pry those secrets from him. Such things were easier to slip while in the midst of lovemaking. But every sinful word that came from Harry’s mouth echoed his own desires.

“Harder… Fuck me harder…” Harry would gasp and Tom would comply, putting more emphasis into his thrusts. The slapping of their bodies coming together was satisfying, but not more than seeing Harry’s arse spread apart for him.

“Kiss me…” Harry would request, and it was too easy for Tom to swoop down and devour those sinful lips with his own.

“Inside…” Harry would gasp when they were on the very edge, “Come inside… I want to feel you…”

In response, Tom would press in deep, shuddering as he filled his lover with warm, thick cum.

And afterward, they would lay together, sweat slick and panting, their heart rates evening out as they held one another.

Tom would press a kiss to Harry’s temple, breath in the scent of him, and say, “I would give you anything you wanted. I would tear this world apart if there was even one desire that your heart yearns for but cannot claim.”

Harry would gaze at him, a mysterious smile on his lips. He would reach up, press his palm against Tom’s cheek then slide those same fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He would pull Tom closer, closer until their lips brushed and with a sigh of satisfaction, he would kiss Tom deep and truly until they were both breathless once more.

Anything, Tom had promised him and Harry would only smile that secretive smile of his.

 

* * *

 

The revelation, when it came, surprised Tom more than it should have.

Harry was a _virgin_.

What a strange term to apply to someone as sexually experienced as Harry. But it was true, if the notions of virginity were to be applied. Harry had never penetrated another person.

And the very thought made something in Tom come to attention. The topic of virginity tended to bring up thoughts of innocence and purity. Those would be absurd labels to apply to his lover, but there was still… something about it. Something about Harry having never been with another person this way that made Tom fiercely possessive.

There was a first that Harry hadn't done or given away and Tom was apprehensive about its existence.

His lover was looking at him with a curious expression, head tilted just slightly as he took in Tom’s baffling reaction.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry wondered. “Is it such a surprise?”

He drew closer to Tom, placing one hand lightly on the older Slytherin’s firm chest. He peered up through his dark eyelashes, a tactic Tom knew Harry liked to use in his seductions. It certainly worked often enough even with Tom knowing his intentions.

Instinctively, Tom’s hands fell on his lover’s slim hips.

“I like being fucked,” Harry purred to him. “I love it, in fact. While boys were talking about girl bits in the lockers and how they wanted to stick their cocks into them… I wanted to be the thing they stuck their cocks into.”

His grip tightened on Harry’s hips, both in revulsion and delight.

The thought of other wizards taking an interest in Harry did several things to him. It was arousing, because he could not deny that Harry was beautiful, even more so when he was being fucked. But the thought of another’s hands on his lover made him possessive and easily riled.

It made him want to claim, a silly notion because he already knew Harry was his. But it didn't stop the desires from manifesting.

Harry seemed to know it too, for he quickly appeased Tom’s jealousy with a simple kiss. Tom’s mind quieted when Harry’s lips were on his. And when they pulled back, he was treated to the sight of Harry’s flushed face, his lips wet from Tom’s mouth.

 _Mine_ , Tom’s internal beast growled in confirmation.

He took in a deep breath to calm his thoughts.

“And you’ve never wanted to…?” He asked curiously.

Harry blinked as though he had forgotten the conversation. Then he shrugged in dismissal.

“I've been curious a time or two,” Harry admitted, hands falling to land lightly on top of Tom’s. “But to be honest, I always get distracted…”

With that said, he gently but firmly pushed Tom’s hands lower and towards his bottom, not that Tom needed much encouragement to do so. The older Slytherin massaged the fleshy cheeks, squeezing and groping the way Harry liked.

His lover liked feeling it. Harry liked it when Tom grabbed a handful, fingers squeezing down without hesitation, almost forceful in his grip.

He also liked it when Tom spread him apart, thumbs stroking the sensitive flesh so close to his needy hole.

If this is what Harry meant by distraction then Tom couldn't fault him. Harry had a delectable arse and the boy obviously derived pleasure from having his body used in such a way.

But Tom was stubborn and after all the distractions died down, he still remembered. He could hardly forget.

Tom wanted this first, needed to have it, because all of Harry belonged to him. His body and his heart was his, so why not claim all the rest? All the untried experiences, the only first that Tom knew of.

No one would take it from him, not if he took it first.

Tom wanted everything Harry was willing to give and if he had to give up something in return, then that was his decision to make.

Harry would also be getting something, an experience that he had never before had.

And so, he plotted to give Harry something he never thought to ask for.

With this thought in mind, Tom realized then that he, himself, had never been fucked. Just like Harry, he had never cared to try it, had always enjoyed sating his lust in a partner’s body.

This new thought made the apprehension grow, just a bit, but his earlier thoughts overruled it.

Tom didn't think of it as giving away a part of himself, but rather, giving Harry something that he would not ask for himself. And if he got something out of it too, all the better.

 

* * *

 

It was easier said than done.

For all the times that Tom stuck his prick into Harry’s arse, he never once thought of trying it himself. He knew the mechanics, knew what needed to be done, but preparing Harry, who was so accustomed to it, had always seemed easy.

Fingers and lubrication. One then two and possibly a third depending on their urgency or whether or not they wanted to tease one another. Harry’s body was a marvelous thing and no matter how many times they fucked, his arse seemed to always be determined to squeeze the life out of his cock.

Harry’s hole was always initially stubbornly tight, but Tom could always coax the little entrance into relaxing for his fingers and eventually his cock.

Tom had all this knowledge on how to open his lover up for his cock, but the moment he stuck a fingertip into his own virgin arse, Tom froze completely. It… it wasn't so bad, Tom reasoned. A little uncomfortable but nothing worth crying about.

He took a breath in and decided to move on. His finger was slicked enough so he decided the whole thing should do. Harry could take up to four, sometimes even needed it for the things Tom wanted to do.

Tom could take a single finger up his arse, so he forged ahead.

It bloody _burned_.

He removed it quickly, cursing all the while. Even with the digit removed, that part of him actually stung with lingering hurt.

 _Bloody hell_.

How did Harry do this?!

Tom was in a foul mood the rest of the evening. Just a glance at his face showed the dark expression that had all the Slytherins scrambling to avoid him. Only his lovely Harry was brave enough and Tom spent the night with his cock buried in the younger boy’s mouth.

He didn't fuck him that night. They didn't have to fuck every single time. It had nothing to do with his own hole twinging in some misplaced sympathy.

Tom’s mishap only opened his eyes to the gift that Harry gave to him every time they had sex. It made him appreciative and even more eager to have Harry fall apart from pleasure.

He used his mouth that night.

Tom worshiped the tiny little hole, using his tongue to get the tight muscle to relax. With Harry on his back and his legs held up by his trembling arms, Tom set out to make his lover scream.

Harry did exactly that, whimpering and moaning a mix of wordless sounds and Tom’s name on breathless sighs. His entire body trembled even as he tried to hold on so that Tom could have access to his arse.

And when Harry could no longer hold himself up, Tom went on his knees and pulled the boy towards him. He lifted his lower body up so that Harry was almost bent in two while being partially held up. His knees were almost to his ears, but it gave Tom the perfect position he needed to really get what he wanted.

Magic was certainly helpful in times like these and a little wandless magic helped Harry maintain his position without straining him too much. The only real problem was this position didn't give him much room to breathe, much less moan, so Tom eased up a little.

Once those breathless moans started up again, Tom found that he couldn't stop. He brought him to the brink with his mouth, licking and teasing then dipping into his body and running the length of his tongue around the twitching entrance. His hand held Harry's erection firmly, fingers running up and down the solid, hot length of his cock with just enough pressure that it added pleasure on top of what Tom was doing without taking Harry's attention away from it.

Harry came with a high pitched moan. His cock twitched and pulsed in Tom’s hand, warm wetness shooting out to splatter on his chest. Two pulses and then the rest dribbled out, coating Tom’s fingers with come.

Tom released him, letting his body fall back onto the bed.

From between Harry’s legs, Tom stroked his own cock, using the hand that was stained with the leftovers of Harry’s orgasm. It was slippery and wet, the right amount of friction to tug on his swollen cock.

Harry, utterly spent, watched him with dark hooded eyes. Tom hunched forward, close enough that he hand and cock bumped against Harry’s inner thigh and even his balls and softening cock.

In his eyes, Tom could see the desire to help Tom achieve his orgasm, but Tom put a stop to that.

“Just watch. Watch me,” Tom managed to hiss between his panting.

Tom wanted to paint Harry’s skin with his release, to watch his come mix with Harry’s on the boy’s skin. And having Harry’s eyes on him, watching as he jerked his cock, was more than enough to push him over the edge.

With a low groan, Tom spilled his seed, getting the thick white come all over Harry’s taut stomach and flushed chest. He got some on his lover’s soft cock, on his thighs. It was a thorough claiming.

They were both satisfied with the results. Tom, who was panting heavily, cock still dripping, watched as Harry gave a satisfied sigh. His lover ran his fingertips through the mess they made on his body and licked the come from his fingers, all the while giving Tom such a sated look.

And even though Tom was so overly sensitive, he still fed the length of his come slick cock into Harry’s mouth. It was what the boy wanted after all, and as he suckled gently on the spent flesh, Tom became even more determined to give Harry all the things he wanted, whether he asked for them or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tbh, I like the idea of versatile Harry/Tom, but I'm more of a bottom!Harry so that's what I write.
> 
> Also. So when I was thinking of this, I ended up with two options because of Tom's personality.
> 
> 1) Tom bottoms because he can't stand the idea of anyone else having Harry.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~2) He brings in a third and has Harry fuck them, all the while, keeping Harry's attention on him. So basically this third would just be Tom's tool to bring Harry pleasure.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Then my friend was like, do the first, then 2nd. It'll be both 1st experiences for Harry anyway. And I was like :o! Maybe!~~
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm curious to see what you guys would say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” Harry murmured.
> 
> How could that word, please, have such an effect on him? How could Harry who yielded to Tom’s desires time and time again affect him in such a way that it was Tom who felt that needy pulse of want and hunger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... has been bumped up to 3 chapters, but the truth is, I suspect it'll be a total of 4.
> 
> *Shrugs* I considered condensing into two or three, but hey, Harry got his intro as 4 chapters in A Spell Named Desire so if my bottomTom wants 4 as well, I'll give it to him. How fitting that he demands this in a fic I titled Imperio Lol

“Tom.”

The distracted Head Boy hummed in response but continued to glare at the half written essay in front of him. His mind wandered, irritated over the failed attempts of fingering his own arse open.

He never knew how sensitive that part of his body was and it seriously pissed him off that he was having such trouble.

Harry’s shadow fell over his essay, blocking out the light.

“Move,” Tom grumbled without any real heat, but Harry was determined to be a menace. His lover shoved the chair back, the sudden force surprising Tom. He sometimes forgot that despite never using his strength, Harry was more than capable of force.

Tom’s eyes darted to Harry’s and it was then that he realized how his actions had not gone unnoticed. His lover, normally so laid-back, watched him with sharp eyes. The normally mischievous smile that graced his lips was nowhere to be found, only a perplexed frown.

“Harry,” Tom said, but then a spark appeared in those verdant eyes. That sinful smile came, so achingly familiar that Tom’s cock immediately twitched.

It was almost embarrassing how his body responded to that telltale smile like some twisted Pavlovian response. Regardless, his body did respond and  warmth crawl up his neck when he felt his cock stir and eventually swell, pushing up against his trousers.

That, too, did not go unnoticed, Harry’s green eyes dropping to the growing bulge there.

Unexpectedly, Harry gracefully dropped to his knees without hesitation. His hands ran up the length of Tom’s legs, long fingers pressing down firmly.

Tom immediately stopped his hands when they reached his thighs. His cock protested the action, straining against his clothes and seeking friction from a well trusted source, Harry’s hands.

“What are you doing?” Tom murmured. Despite his actions, he was teetering on the edge of just giving in and letting Harry do as he pleased.

He was frustrated, irritated about something he couldn't control which was his body’s dislike for anal penetration. The failed attempts had really affected his mood negatively. He had honestly wanted to do this for Harry and running into complications was not supposed to happen.

That frustration was rioting inside him, shortening his patience so that everything around him was barely tolerable.

But here, now, with Harry’s hands trapped beneath his own and his lover kneeling in front of him, all that chaos in him fell quiet for a moment. His mind focused on the moment, centered, as always, on Harry.

“I want to suck your cock,” Harry told him with eyes darkened by desire. His hands flexed beneath Tom’s fingers twitching as though he couldn't wait to get his hands on Tom.

Hearing Harry speak so brazenly about his desires had brought Tom’s to the forefront of his mind. His eyes, ruby red in the dim light, fell onto Harry’s parted lips, so plump and inviting.

He released Harry’s hand, just one, choosing to cup the side of his face and rubbing the pad of his thumb against the sweet swell of his bottom lip. And Harry, instead of darting forward to tease his intended goal, covered Tom’s hand with his own.

Deliberately, Harry swiped the tip of his agile tongue against Tom’s thumb, leaving a tease of wetness there. Tom’s breath caught in his chest and the desire within him only grew, threatening to overwhelm him if he continued to resist.

“Please,” Harry murmured.

How could that word,  _please_ , have such an effect on him? How could Harry, who yielded to Tom’s desires time and time again, affect him in such a way that it was Tom who felt that needy pulse of want and hunger?

There were all these heavy emotions inside of him, not the frustration or the mounting irritation, but something that had been growing within, digging its claws deep into his insides. They spiraled and grew, fed by who knows what and they were irrational and completely illogical. It was maddening and yet, Tom felt that he would simply die if he didn't feel them burning inside him.

Harry was the source. Or the catalyst of these things and looking at him now, Tom felt it as keenly as a blade against his heart.

The combination of Harry’s hooded gaze, as well as the soft brushes of those tempting lips against his skin, was enough to convince Tom.

But not yet. He pressed his thumb deeper into Harry’s mouth and chased after the dextrous tongue that delivered all his lover’s sharp words and soft moans.

And Harry, so accustomed to Tom’s ways, only teased him all the more for it. If he was denied the thing he wanted, even if it was just a brief delay, he would pay Tom back a different way.

Harry’s hands grasped his wrist, as though he was the one that wanted this and would refuse to let Tom go if he tried pulling away.

His eyelashes dropped, eyes fluttering closed as he ran his curious tongue over Tom’s invading thumb. Harry rubbed the slick muscle against the pad of his finger, lightly, before teasing the sensitive sides with quick, almost kittenish licks.

The almost ticklish sensations had Tom breathing heavily. It was too easy to imagine these same sensations being applied to his eager cock. And when Harry closed his mouth and actually gave a teasing suck, Tom visibly shuddered. His free hand pressed against his straining erection, hissing at both the bit of friction and from Harry’s teasing mouth.

To save what little control he had, Tom removed his thumb. With his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal, Tom leaned back against his seat. He spread his legs wide, giving Harry more room to work.

Tom gave Harry his own version of a killer smile, a wicked smirk that challenged Harry to break his control. “Take what you want,” Tom purred to him. Just this tiny respite gave him the opportunity to wrestle back his control, at least long enough that this wouldn't end too fast.

At the touch of Harry's plush lips against his weeping cock, Tom felt all the frustration that had been nagging him ebb away. A different kind of tension took its place, but this one was welcomed.

Every teasing lick, every stroke of Harry's hand… the light, almost gentle sucking that his lover applied, all accumulated together. Tom rolled his head back, eyes closed as he savored the pleasure Harry was giving him.

It wasn't hurried or rushed, but Harry wasn't aiming to tease him. In a way, Harry was intent on giving Tom a much needed stress relief and Tom, despite never wanting to admit weaknesses, seized the opportunity gratefully.

His hand threaded through the soft, dark locks of Harry's hair. And when Tom urged him into a faster pace, his lover actually listened.

The warm tingles that had Tom floating in a pleasurable haze became more intense. A bit more pressure on his cock, Harry's tongue swirling around the oh so sensitive of his glans, and it wasn't long before Tom gave into the pleasure that awaited him.

Tom came down Harry’s throat with an appreciative moan, a hand clenched in Harry's hair to kept him from retreating. Two pumps of his hips, his cock twitching as he emptied himself, releasing all the stress and frustration. Harry’s nose was brushing against his groin and his lips planted over the base of Tom's cock, but no complaints, only the accompanying moan of Harry's own pleasure.

When he finally let go, Harry gingerly moved back. Tom shuddered when he felt the soft drag of Harry's lips over his softening cock.

His lover, once fully disengaged, left a lingering kiss on the tip of his cock before he sat back on his knees. Folding his arms across Tom's knees, he laid his head down and peered at Tom through his fringe.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Harry murmured, voice a little scratchy.

Tom sighed once more, but this time, not in frustration. No, Harry had sucked all of that out of him.

He brushed aside the dark strands that were falling into Harry's eyes, marveling over his beautiful lover. He made no remark to Harry's comment. He knew that Harry did such things to make Tom feel like he wasn't as needy or unreasonable in his appetites.

They sat there for a moment, the quiet peaceful and comforting. Just their breathes in the air and the warmth shared between them.

“Will you tell me what has been bothering you if I asked?” Harry quietly wondered.

Normally such an outright question would have had Tom tensing up, shutting up tight because the sting from his failure was still too fresh.

Instead, he chuckled quietly and resumed his petting.

“My sweet boy,” Tom praised, “It's been such a long time since I've been able to keep such things from you.”

Another moment of silence.

“I’m afraid I don't like it,” Harry confessed, a frown on his pretty lips.

Tom tried to soothe him as much as he was able, but Harry was better at this task than he was. Still, he did try.

“In time,” Tom had to eventually promise. “It is nothing to worry over. I'm just having difficulties in a matter that I don't want to concern you with, not yet anyway.”

This time, Harry sighed, but he accepted it with a slight nod.

“But you will tell me if you need me, won't you?” A seed of doubt, one that Tom wanted to squash as ruthlessly as he did his foes.

So he did.

“I will always need you, my love.” Tom told him simply.

Harry gave a hum of appreciation, a sweet smile curving his lips. He seemed very pleased with the answer and seeing that smile on his face certainly bolstered Tom’s mood.

His eyes flicked over to the essay and in that moment, Harry got to his feet, a little too quickly. It caught Tom’s attention and he noticed just in time to see Harry turn away.

Tom’s hand shot out, quick as a serpent, and grabbed Harry’s arm to stop him from moving away.

“Harry,” he hissed, a little displeased. Between his lover’s legs, Harry’s erection pushed up against the seam of his trousers.

Tom purposely pressed a finger against the bulge, noting how Harry grew still at the touch.

“Keeping secrets from me now…?” Tom murmured, his voice low and dangerous.

He had been caught up in his own pleasure that he had just assumed Harry had taken care of himself during the act. A terrible mistake that Tom had made. And to think, if he had remained oblivious, Harry might have just excused himself with Tom none the wiser.

Perhaps his lover would have taken care of it in the privacy of his bed, away from Tom. He would have touched himself, yearning and hungry for Tom, for Tom’s hands, his cock… and he would have come to the thought of Tom without actually needing him there.

The thought, while it didn't make Tom angry, it left him feeling dissatisfied.

No matter. Harry hadn't run off for whatever misguided reason. The younger Slytherin had tried to keep this from Tom and had failed.

Tom stood, his long, lean body pressing against Harry's. He cupped the trapped erection, squeezing down until Harry gasped, green eyes darkening.

“Never hide from me,” Tom told him, his tone firm and unyielding. “Swear it.”

Harry shuddered, lashes fluttering and mouth dropping open, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Never,” Harry swore breathlessly.

Instantly appeased, Tom relaxed. He leaned forward, taking Harry’s mouth in a sweet kiss. A reward. When they parted, it was with breathless pleasure coursing through both their bodies.

Beneath Tom's palm, Harry was still firm and wanting, his body arching towards Tom in desire.

Tom curled his fingers around the length of Harry’s hard cock through his trousers. Against Harry’s sweet lips, he murmured, “Now, what's to be done about this?”

Tom knew exactly what he wanted to do, both a punishment and a reward for the brief moment they had. Harry could see the wicked gleam in his eyes and there was no fear.

Only a trembling anticipation, their desires winding them closer and closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that has concerns about me bringing in a third (from my comments in the last chapter), I've decided against it. I really do enjoy the Dynamics in Grimoire and I don't wanna mess with it :)
> 
> And even though I've said this will be the only bottom Tom fic I write, I have to call myself a liar now. Looks like there'll be more coming beyond this fic, though not necessarily in Grimoire.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that gave me their input. @.@ I really though it'd be two parts... but I'm going with the flow. Haven't touched Grimoire that much recently and now this haha. Hope you guys don't mind me dragging this out.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
